


Nightmares

by Thwipster808



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipster808/pseuds/Thwipster808
Summary: Nico's been through shit, of course he has nightmares.





	Nightmares

_Darkness. All Nico could see was darkness._

_He didn’t know where he was, but he knew he didn’t want to be there. The air felt oppressive, like it was bearing down on him, slowly suffocating him. It was like he was underwater, each breath pouring hot liquid into his lungs. His chest was tight, but his mouth still felt dry._

_He was trying to run, but he couldn’t. He could barely move his feet. They felt trapped, but he knew they weren’t. It was more like his muscles were frozen, or overtired. But there was something behind him. Something was chasing him and he couldn’t move._

_Nico kept struggling, desperate to leave, to scream, to do anything. He felt a presence loom up behind him. He couldn’t even turn and look. But it was there. Dark tendrils curled around him, clawing at his skin even if they didn’t seem to have physical form. They pulled at him, drawing him towards the something that Nico was running from._

_The dark shadows filled his being, he felt it in his core. They wrapped around his heart, squeezing it till it was barely beating. It was painful. Nico’s head was spinning, he wasn’t breathing. He was dying._

_All at once, the tendrils crushed his heart—_

And Nico woke up.

He sat bolt upright in his bed, his hands desperately clutching at his chest. He was gasping for air and drenched in sweat. He could barely distinguish the sweat from tears.

_Just a dream,_ he repeated to himself. _Just a dream, it was all just a dream._

Except it wasn’t. He had almost disappeared a month ago, faded into shadows. He doesn’t consciously remember what that felt like, but he suspects his subconscious does.

Nico was still drawing ragged breaths, his heart hammering against his chest. He couldn’t sit still anymore, and he most definitely couldn’t go back to sleep. He got up and started moving around his cabin. He’s not doing anything in particular. But he needed to feel that his body still worked, that he could move his feet, that he’s not trapped and becoming insubstantial.

Apparently nearly dissolving into shadows freaked Nico out more than he thought.

He belatedly realized that he was crying, tears plopping down onto the floor. He scrubbed at his face as he walked to his bathroom. When he saw himself in the mirror, he just felt more tired. There were faint dark wisps curling off his skin, never quite dissipating. Nico immediately jumped in the shower, trying to literally wash the darkness away. He let the cold water run over his body, finally feeling his heartbeat slow to a normal pace.

\--

Will woke up with the sun, as most children of Apollo did.

After getting ready, he strode out of his cabin toward the infirmary. It wasn’t quite his shift time yet, but he figured he might as well start. That’s when he heard noise coming from the training arena.

No one was ever up at this time besides the Apollo cabin. But he left before all of his siblings. Will wondered who was training this early in the morning as he began walking in that direction.

When Will got to the arena, he got his answer.

It was none other than Nico Noon-Is-Too-Early di Angelo.

Will observed as Nico wielded his black stygian iron sword. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the swordsman in action. Will knew that Nico was skilled, probably more skilled with a sword than Percy Jackson. However, Will wasn’t seeing that skill right now. Nico was just slashing and stabbing training dummies with brute force, no technique at all. His movements seemed strained, like he’d been doing this for some time already and was basically forcing his body to keep moving.

Nico stumbled and fell to his knees, his sword clattering out of his hands. This snapped Will out of his thoughts and he rushed over.

“Nico!” Nico’s head snapped up at the sound of his name. His eyes locked with Will’s, and Will ran a bit faster. Will could see the tiredness in Nico’s eyes, but also something behind that, something like fear.

Nico didn’t say anything as Will knelt next to him. “Are you okay? What are you doing training at this hour? Your body needs rest! It also needs food if you’re going to exert yourself so much.” Then Will touched his hand to Nico’s forehead. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated. “Have you been using your powers? You feel… drained. But it doesn’t feel like when you shadow travel too much. It’s… different.”

Nico finally caught his breath and became alert enough to speak. He slapped Will’s hand away. “I’m fine. And no, I haven’t been shadow traveling.” Nico’s legs screamed in protest as he stood up and walked to wear his sword fell. He refused to show how exhausted he was.

Though Will saw through his act, he let Nico go. He sighed as he stood and followed Nico. “Will you at least take some ambrosia?” He broke off a square from in his medical kit that he always had on him. “It’ll help you recharge until you can eat some real food.”

Nico took the square and shoved it in his mouth. He immediately felt better, his body relaxing a bit. Will noticed this and smiled, saying, “Please don’t over-exert yourself. You should go shower before breakfast,” Will scrunched his nose as if to emphasize his point. “You stink.”

Nico rolled his eyes and turned to leave. “Gee, thanks.”

Will watched as he went, concerned for the son of Hades, but knowing he couldn’t do anything to help until Nico trusted him. “See you at breakfast!” he called after him. The dark-haired boy simply lifted his hand without turning around.

\--

The following week, Nico found himself staying the night in the infirmary. He had gotten a minor burn from the lava wall, but Will acted like his life was in danger and insisted he stay in the infirmary. Nico knew he’d never win against the stubborn son of Apollo, so he accepted his fate.

Of course, Will also decided to stay the night in the infirmary. Nico said that it wasn’t necessary, he was the only one in there, but Will said that it was the rules and that Nico was his patient. Plus, it was Will’s turn anyway (no, actually it was Austin’s turn, but Will relieved him earlier in the night. Not that Nico had to know that).

Will was looking over some paperwork at his desk when he heard a noise. He knew that it was only him and Nico in the infirmary. At first, Will let it go, assuming Nico was just moving in his sleep. But then he heard more sounds, like Nico was sleep talking. Only it sounded more urgent, worried, _scared._ Will was up and moving immediately.

\--

_Fire. All Nico could see was fire._

_He knew where he was. The blood red sky, the barren wasteland, the toxic air. He was in Tartarus._

_He could feel the sores in his mouth, the taste of blood from his cracked lips. He was on the ground, his muscles unable to support his weight any longer. He looked up and saw monsters surrounding him. He reached for his sword, but it wasn’t there. Nico had no way to defend himself. This was the end._

_Nico felt tears spill from his eyes, but he didn’t care. No one did. There was no one around who gave a rip whether he lived or died._

_Then he saw her. Her green hat, similar olive-colored skin and dark eyes. Bianca materialized in front of him, just a few feet away. Nico felt hope blossom in his chest._

_“Bi—”_

_“Why’d you do it, Nico? Why’d you let me go?” She looked angry. Nico rarely saw her this genuinely angry._

_“I—” He could barely speak around the lump in his throat. “Wh-what do you mean?”_

_“You entrusted me to your hero, and let me walk straight to my own death?” She took a step closer. “You annoying brat, you chased me away! You never do anything right.” She was in his face now._

_Her hand wrapped around Nico’s throat, only it wasn’t her hand anymore. It was stronger, and Nico was lifted into the air. He came face to face with Percy Jackson._

_“You always were worthless,” Percy sneered at Nico. “You think I didn’t know about your little crush? You disgust me.” He threw Nico down. Nico felt only pain as he gasped for air, burning his lungs once more._

_Percy began to disappear. “You don’t deserve to live.”_

_The moment Percy vanished, the monsters pounced. They tore at him, beat him, crushed him. But they never killed Nico. He was dying but couldn’t seem to fully die._

_As they shook him, he heard his name. Distant, then louder and louder. “Nico. Nico. Nico! NICO!”_

Nico screamed as he jolted awake. His chest moved up and down rapidly with each short breath. He was trembling, he was sweating, he was crying. That’s when he realized he was staring straight into the blue eyes of Will Solace. Will was gripping his arms and shaking Nico, saying something. Finally, the words reached Nico’s ears.

“Nico! Breath, slowly. In… and out. I’m right here, you’re okay, you’re safe. In… and out.” Will breathed slowly, grabbing Nico’s hand and placing it on his own chest. Nico’s eyes zeroed in on the contact, his breathing steadying out and naturally matching Will’s. He could still feel his body shuddering with each breath, his blood roaring in his ears. But he looked back into Will’s eyes and saw peace and safety. His tears had slowed to a stop, but he hadn’t bothered to wipe the streaks away yet.

Will closed his eyes, and Nico almost started panicking again. Then, he felt warmth spread from where Will’s hands touched Nico’s wrist and arm. Nico felt his whole body relax, a few tears of relief slipping as he let his eyes fall closed. He breathed out a sigh and leaned forward so his head rested on Will’s shoulder. Will instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, threading his fingers through his hair and whispering small reassurances as he rubbed his back.

Will was worried, but he knew now wasn’t the time for talking. He wasn’t even sure if Nico would remember all of this. But no matter, Will was going to be there for Nico right now. He pushed another bit of his power through to Nico, who let his body further relax against Will.

Nico cried silently into Will’s shirt in a mixture of fear and relief. Will continued holding him for a while longer. Neither knew what time it was or how long they sat there. Eventually, Will felt the crying stop and Nico’s breathing steady out. Will glanced down and saw the peace written on Nico’s sleeping face. He smiled as he laid the son of Hades back down. Will brought the blankets back up around him. He leant down and placed a kiss on his forehead, pulsing a bit more of his power once more to ensure Nico slept the rest of the night. He wiped the tears from Nico’s cheeks gently, feeling his own tears spill over.

His heart broke for Nico. That nightmare must have been about Tartarus, Will guessed. He heard Nico mumble names in his sleep, but mostly he was whimpering and clutching at his body like he was being stabbed. Will had no idea what horrors Nico faced in order to save the world. But he would help Nico heal, no matter what.

Will turned to walk away, but Nico caught his hand. Shocked, Will looked back to see Nico barely holding his eyes open. “Stay,” he said weakly. He looked so vulnerable, and so, so tired. Will gently crawled under the covers next to Nico, who instantly threw an arm over him and snuggled closer. Nico was barely awake, Will knew, but his heart still raced at the intimacy. Will cuddled him closer in a protective manner. Nothing would harm him, not with Will around.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a deep love for angst and nightmares that I cannot express. Also after writing this, I was reminded of this beautiful piece (https://crossroadart-seabear.tumblr.com/post/170865443719/i-drew-solangelo-last-year-for-valentines-day-so). Thanks for reading :)


End file.
